


Trouble at the Mill

by orphan_account



Category: Monty Python's Flying Circus, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's torture, Jim. Just not as we know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble at the Mill

If nothing else, he had to give these people credit for originality.

"Poke him again!" Ximinez ordered. Biggles grinned, and prodded Jim stomach with a frilly pink pillow.

"Ow," Jim said, in complete deadpan. "No. Stop."

"You want us to stop!" Ximinez crowed. "Well then, we'll move on. Fang! Fetch... _the comfy chair_!"

Jim gave him a long, level look and wished fervently that he could figure out what his angle was. Did this sort of thing normally hurt the people of this world? And what exactly had he done to bring this down upon himself again?

"You will sit," Ximinez ordered, as Biggles unshackled him from the wall and deposited him in what looked to be an overstuffed armchair. "Here, until lunch time, with only one cup of coffee served at eleven."

"Will there be sugar in that coffee?" Jim asked.

"What is this? A plea for mercy?" Ximinez chortled. There was no other word for it. He actually chortled. "Well, you will have no mercy: there shall be sugar _and_ cream!"

"Oh the horrors," Jim stated.

"But you can avoid that!" Ximinez declared. "Just confess! Confess! Confess! Confess! Con..."

Some time around "Confess!" number sixty Jim nodded off into a light doze that lasted until Spock broke down the door to his cell. In his defense, it was a _really_ comfortable chair.


End file.
